1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of sodium channel blockers for prophylactic, post-exposure prophylactic, preventive or therapeutic treatment against diseases or conditions caused by pathogens, particularly pathogens which may be used in bioterrorism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of research programs and biodefense measures have been put into place to deal with concerns about the use of biological agents in acts of terrorism. These measures are intended to address concerns regarding bioterrorism or the use of microorganisms or biological toxins to kill people, spread fear, and disrupt society. For example, the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) has developed a Strategic Plan for Biodefense Research which outlines plans for addressing research needs in the broad area of bioterrorism and emerging and reemerging infectious diseases. According to the plan, the deliberate exposure of the civilian population of the United States to Bacillus anthracis spores revealed a gap in the nation's overall preparedness against bioterrorism. Moreover, the report details that these attacks uncovered an unmet need for tests to rapidly diagnose, vaccines and immunotherapies to prevent, and drugs and biologics to cure disease caused by agents of bioterrorism.
Much of the focus of the various research efforts has been directed to studying the biology of the pathogens identified as potentially dangerous as bioterrorism agents, studying the host response against such agents, developing vaccines against infectious diseases, evaluating the therapeutics currently available and under investigation against such agents, and developing diagnostics to identify signs and symptoms of threatening agents. Such efforts are laudable but, given the large number of pathogens which have been identified as potentially available for bioterrorism, these efforts have not yet been able to provide satisfactory responses for all possible bioterrorism threats. Additionally, many of the pathogens identified as potentially dangerous as agents of bioterrorism do not provide adequate economic incentives for the development of therapeutic or preventive measures by industry. Moreover, even if preventive measures such as vaccines were available for each pathogen which may be used in bioterrorism, the cost of administering all such vaccines to the general population is prohibitive.
Until convenient and effective treatments are available against every bioterrorism threat, there exists a strong need for preventative, prophylactic or therapeutic treatments which can prevent or reduce the risk of infection from pathogenic agents.